Charade
by underdogwriter2410
Summary: After the incident in Boylan's bar, Skye with the overridden guilt came to Lucas and persuaded him to give an ease on Josh's impulsive behaviour that had caused the trouble in the first place. *Continuation of Skye's flashback from "Backfired". -AU-


**A/N: **Hi guys! So this is my very first oneshot for Lucket, and I'm so happy to share it with all of you!

This oneshot fic is not fully standing on its own because it still has a connection to my story _**Backfired**_**. **It's a gap filler that I know some of the writers already wrote about it in different ways and I think they are all brilliant. And now as it already part of my story as well, (which you can find it in chapter 2 if you read the story) I made a longer version of how it happened from the beginning. So it's like completing the flashback that Skye had in **_Backfired. _**

And as usual, I'd love to know what you think about it by leaving me some reviews. And.. if you feel like you want to know how the story goes from here, head on to _**Backfired** _and continue the reading. ;) (a little promo from me hahhah..)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Terra Nova and the characters.

* * *

**- Charade -**

The sound of her footsteps echoed in the silence of the night, filled with doubts and uncertainty as she dragged her feet towards the destination in front of her. Every step she took was heavier by the second as she slowly ascended the steep stairs beneath her.

It was madness. One second she was sitting at Boylan's bar, holding up her dignity in front of the man who had done nothing but invading her personal space with his dark and malicious charm. Every move of him sending spasms throughout her body, paralyzing her as his rough fingers made a contact with her delicate skin. He meant to caress her, but it felt as if he owned her, like she was his little puppet, manipulated and deceived by his hollow affection.

She couldn't find any nobility in this man. His heart filled with rage and false desire to see his own father's downfall. His eyes reflected the manic soul he had in the inside. He was dangerous, and she despised him as much as he despised his father. They barely knew each other. One encounter in Sixers camp was not sufficient enough to make them more than acquaintance with each other.

But there she was, sitting across from him as if they were savoring the time they had together. He consumed her, inside and out, gnawing her skin with his manipulative mind. And when she was trapped in his grasp, the whole world turned upside down in a blink of an eye.

The sight in front of her was unbearable, forcing her to make an impulsive decision that resulted a more severe destruction to her family, and her home. As he instructed to take both Shannons to the brig, her mind sank into oblivion and the next second she was on a free fall, plunging herself to the burning fire around her.

She had a worthless life, and she tried to make the most of it to be useful while she could. There was nothing left of her that could be saved from the rubble of her beat up soul. And she knew the only thing she could do was to give herself away for the compensation of her guilt and sorrow. Nothing would change his mind except her. She was the key all along. And it had a bitter aftertaste in her mouth as she tried to swallow the painful fact that the traitor of the colony, whose deeds were shedding tears and blood of her own people, was the only one who could turn the situation around. It was a pure irony.

Two unfamiliar men with heavy armored suit stopped her as she was about to walk pass them. She had completely forgotten where she was as her mind scattered in different places, like tiny shards of glass littered on the floor. She took a step forward and faced them with a stoic face, hiding whatever she felt in the inside from their gaze. "I'd like to see Lucas Taylor." She announced vehemently, looking straightly to their eyes as she spoke, showing she had no fear with this kind of threat being applied to her.

There was a brief silence before they let her walked pass them and opened the door. She stood on the doorway for a moment, letting the situation seeped through her mind before she took a deep breath and took a few steps towards him.

He was sitting on a chair in the center of the room. His back was facing her as she walked slowly to him, clutching her grasp tightly on the handle of medical kit in her hands. She didn't know why she did this. Indeed it was for the sake of the ones she cared, but she couldn't believe how far she had gone with the crazy idea in her mind. It must've been somewhat delusional of her to be able to stand there, with him only a few inches away from her, looking straightly to his condemned face.

"Bucket." His raw voice rippled through the entire room, shuddering her for a moment before she regained her composure and stared at him coldly in the eyes. "I came here to treat your wounds." She remarked, keeping her voice steady as much as possible. The tremble was starting to visible in her hands and she quickly covered it by placing the kit neatly on the floor.

He stared at her for a moment and a low chuckle rumbled in his throat. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a sinister tone in his voice. His skin glistened with sweat and blood. The wound was still fresh from the fight that happened just less than an hour ago, reminding her of what her purpose to come into his realm in the first place.

She held her breath as she kneeled in front of him, opening the kit slowly with her shaky fingers and managed to take out some cotton pads and an ointment for his wound. She dabbed the liquid to the pad tentatively and shifted her gaze at him. "Stay still." She instructed him, which was surprisingly he didn't argue and let her held his face gingerly in her hand as the other reached to the wound on his temple, applying the ointment with a slightest touch, disgusted by her own gesture that seemed to be more affectionate rather than agitated.

She ignored his gaze as best as she could, focusing herself solely on the work in front of her. She didn't even stop as she saw him winced in pain every time she added an amount of medicated ointment to his wound, letting him felt the sting and burn gnawing on his skin without a slightest concern of him being hurt.

He studied her face as she treated his wound carefully, absorbing her sight before him with an adornment visible in his malicious jade-green eyes. She was more beautiful than he expected. Seeing her in a close distance had aroused something foreign inside him, a thirst of desire that made him tossed and turned in the inside. Indeed she was nothing to him, nothing but a speck of dust in his eyes, a vulnerable little pawn that could be used to his own advantage.

But he always had an admiration towards her. She was burning like a sun, searing him with the emanated heat from her skin. He was about to lose himself, letting her engulfed him in her overwhelming presence. But he kept rooted to the ground, restraining with all his strength when he knew she was the one with the poison that could bring him to the destruction of his lifetime plan. She had brought a wave of confusion that flooded through his mind, leaving him with thousands of questions swirling in an endless circle, taking every bit of his sanity away as she took a glance at him with her penetrating blue eyes.

As she finished, she retreated from him immediately and started to rummage through the kit to find a painkiller pill and a few ice packs for the swollen bruise on the back of his head. Finally curiosity got the best of him as the words flowed swiftly from his mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me, Bucket? Is it because of that lovely young Shannon of yours?" he spat at her as she handed an ice pack to him. "It's none of your business, Lucas. And when I said that, don't expect me to spare the details on you" she glared at him coldly. He scoffed at her statement. "Take this painkiller. It'll help to reduce the pain on your head" she handed the pill gingerly to him and he took it while examining her expression.

"You can go now if you want" he muttered, "I don't need your pity on me." He sat up from his chair and a sudden wave of pain surged through his skull, paralyzing his entire body. He stumbled slightly before Skye caught him in her hands. "Nice one, Lucas" she muttered under her breath, trying to hold his weight with her strength. She sat him back on his chair and took the whole pack of painkiller pills from her bag. "Take this. You need it more than I thought" she placed the pack beside him.

"Again, Bucket. Why are you doing this to me?" he asked with a frustrated expression on his face. She looked up to him and met his gaze. For a moment she was caught in his deep jade green eyes. She could hardly resist the thought of how captivating his eyes were. She quickly recovered herself and looked away.

"As I said to you, it's none of your business" she replied. Lucas smirked at her lame excuse. "Yea right. I can see that." He mocked her. Skye's face scrunched up when she knew she didn't have anything else to say. Lucas reached out to touch her face. He couldn't deny himself that he was attracted to her. Every slightest move of her was so effortless, yet making him felt vulnerable every time she was near.

"You screwed me. Do you know that?" His thumb caressing her cheek with a feathery touch, afraid that she might pull away. Skye held her breath as his fingers tracing her delicate features. She wanted to slap his hand away but something was holding her down, like she was secretly enjoying the moment herself. Lucas leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. "What kind of games are you playing here, Bucket? One minute you were pushing me away and the next you were melting under my touch." His mouth twisted into a smirk. Skye's mind snapped back to reality as she leaned back to make a distance between them.

"You're wrong" she snarled, giving him a cold stare as best as she could. "There are no games. Just the truth."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is the "truth" you were trying to tell me, Buck.." "It's Skye" she cut him off. "My name is Skye" she spoke slowly. He gazed at her mockingly. "All right then, what is the "truth" you were trying to tell me, Skye?" She gritted her teeth as he mentioned her real name. It annoyed her even more than she thought.

"I want you to let Josh go. He was just trying to protect me. He won't be attacking you if you didn't make that stupid move on me." She glared at him, rage burning up inside her.

"I see" he replied. "So you came here, brought me an ice pack and a bunch of painkiller pills just to ask my permission to let him go? How sweet." He said it with disgust in his tone. "I should've known."

"Lucas, please. I just.." she paused as she saw Lucas' hard glare at her. "What, Bucket? I'm sick of your lame excuses, I'm sick of your alliance with the oh so mighty Commander, and I'm sick of your pathetic sympathy on me! Do you think, just because you came here, pretending that you were genuinely care about me, then I will let that Shannon boy go that easily?" he sneered at her. "You'll need to do better than that to convince me otherwise, dear sister."

Skye's heart sank as she heard his last words. Tears began to prick her eyes and she had to constantly reminding herself to look tough in front of him. "What do you want, Lucas? Why are you being so stubborn in everything even for the smallest case like holding your own temper? Open your eyes. You're being so immature by hating your own father for something he didn't mean to do in the first place. He didn't have any other choice at that time and you know that. You were just trying to compensate the lost of your mother by throwing the guilt on him. It's not fa.." she didn't finish her words as Lucas suddenly grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor.

"Say another word, and you'll be sorry for the rest of your life." He muttered through his gritted teeth. Skye stared back at him, eyes full of anger and fear. "I'm not scared of you" she growled. "Prove it!" he yelled. "I can see it your eyes, Bucket. You're just a pathetic liar!"

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I thought you were different, Lucas. I thought maybe, I saw something good in you. But I was very wrong." There was a brief silence between them. "I hate you" she whispered. "I hate you, Lucas Taylor. And that will never change.."

Lucas studied her carefully, trying to find any trace of fear in her eyes. But she had become stronger as the words slipped through her lips, as if it had given her a new strength and revelation of what she felt for him. Her words struck him like sharp daggers piercing through his chest, making him hard to breathe. His head throbbed erratically and he had to close his eyes momentarily to regain his focus back. His grip loosened on her and she had a chance to shove him away, moving to the edge of the chair and wrapped herself tightly in her arms.

"You should've picked up your words carefully, Bucket." He muttered through his gritted teeth, turning around to find her intense glare at him. "Let Josh go." She demanded, ignoring the threat in his words. If she had to die at that very moment, she didn't care. As long as it would give Josh his freedom, she would take every risk and consequence from her action. No matter what it was.

Lucas' face was stoic as he heard her request. He couldn't just let her controlled the game. It was too easy to give away what he had to her. "No." He finally replied, ignoring the look of pain in her eyes as the words registered in her mind.

The next thing was beyond his expectation. She stood up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt tightly with her fingers before crushing her lips to his. He staggered backwards at her unpredicted move and his mind went haywire from the feel of her warm lips pressed up against his. He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer with a rough tug.

She wanted to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. His lips explored hers hungrily, making her head dizzy with the mixed up emotions inside her. Was this what he wanted? The further persuasion that would lead to Josh's freedom? So many questions stirring in her mind and yet she couldn't get herself focus as her grip on reality started to slip away.

The sensation was too overwhelming, something that she didn't expected when she decided to take a bold decision to kiss him. It should be dread and repugnance that she felt towards him, but her body told her a whole different story. The way she reacted was far beyond resistance. It was desire.

She felt his hands moved to her shoulders and with one hard shove he broke away from her with a flash of anger in his eyes. "I'm not letting him go because of this, Bucket. I think you should keep that in mind." He whispered to her threateningly, shooting her with a hard glare. Her breath caught in her throat as realization came into the picture. There was nothing she could do to convince him anymore. Her hope crumbled down to her feet as he left her standing alone in the middle of the room, with her dignity being shredded to pieces by his utter refusal.

"I think it's time for you to go." His voice filled the silence they've built between each other. She stood there unyieldingly to his command. He turned around to face her, trying to send the warning from his gesture. "Don't make me tell you twice." He warned, taking a few steps towards her in an excruciating pace. "I'm not going anywhere until you let him go." She replied to him, daring herself to look into his jade-green eyes as she spoke.

He quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her shirt harshly in his hand, resulting a shiver running down her spine. "Don't mess with me, Bucket! You're losing up my patience!" He yelled at her in exasperation but she remained stoic in her position. "You're losing up my patience as well, Lucas." She whispered to him before he threw her to the floor, resulting an eerie scream as she fell hopelessly beneath him.

"Just let him go, Lucas! You have no right to hurt him! He's innocent!" She screamed uncontrollably at him, pupils dilated with anger and disappointment of her failure. The last hope had vanished to the thin air and it was all because of her careless action that she thought might change his mind. The kiss had only given a new thread of confusion in their tangled up situation. And now she had let herself trapped in his world. There was no way to escape from this dark charade. She had no other choice but to surrender, accepting whatever fate she had in the future.

He leaned down and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Enough with the plead, Bucket. If you keep doing that, I might break my promise and hurt you." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke. "Then break your promise, Lucas. I don't give a damn care to the words you said."

His face hardened by her words, realizing it wouldn't change her mind from the request she had offered to him. He stood up and walked to the door, turning around to see her fragile features begged for his defiance to the promise he made. But he knew better than to fall into her trap, letting the rage overtook him in mindless desire to hurt her.

"Get out of my sight, Bucket. I don't want you here, anymore." He chided. After a long pause between them she finally stood up and walked towards him. It was hopeless. She would get out from the room empty handed, and the burden of the guilt would forever be on her shoulders, weighing her down every time she remembered that night.

She was about to open the door when he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'll spare the boy's life. But only for this once." She froze as every syllable embedded deeply in her mind, knowing it wouldn't be the last time she had to deal with him. Realization dawned on her that it was all just a game to him, and he was determined to win it over her by giving what she wanted. She felt a wave of dread rippled through her entire body as he spoke the last words to her.

"And now we're even."

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
